Save My Life
by Adiaphory
Summary: All was well, the afterlife has been found... why is Antonio trying to go back home? A murderer runs free and lives are at risk, if only Ludwig could solve his tricks. A mystery unravels and a killer waits... but where is Francis? Is it already too late? [Sequel to "We'd Be Together." Ghost AU. Spamano. Detective Beilschimidt.]
1. Home

**A/N : I was still too invested in this story to let it go. So I thought up a new plot and got on it! This chapter is weak but it'll be traumatizing...ish.**

 **For those who don't know, this is a sequel to my recently finished story, " We'd Be Together." And I needed more. So here's more.**

 **The title is, once again, based on a _My Chemical Romance_ lyric. It felt right. The chapter titles will, again, be lyrics. This song is called " _Ambulance._ "**

* * *

 _ **And if you save my life**_

 _ **I'll be the one who drives you home tonight**_

* * *

There wasn't a day that went by that Feliciano didn't miss his brother. He knew how to cope with loss, he had been doing it his whole life. While he knew it was stupid for someone as cursed as he was to grow attached to people, he couldn't help but pull in friends and love. It wasn't in his nature to be cold or push others away, even at a funeral. He hated how open he was to everyone, while he loved it. It was a double-edged sword he couldn't help but scratch himself with.

The summer was a painfully boring time, even with his classes. Ludwig wasn't there anymore and he likely wouldn't get to see him—the muscled teen had told him he had an interest in more extra-curricular activities for scholarships and, possibly, acceptance into another college. It stung to hear but he would have graduated college before Ludwig even enrolled full time… not that it didn't suck any less.

Through Ludwig he had learned that Henrique was questioning even coming back to college, talking of taking time off to figure out who he was now that he was dealing with the loss of his brother. The world wasn't real anymore and he needed to do something to feel closure.

The old Gothic house remained. The Carriedos all parted ways, ignoring the old building and only leaving it to preserve Antonio's memory. Every once in a while Feliciano would join Francis and Gilbert and go back to drink a little too much and talk about their losses. It was depressing but therapeutic.

Every meeting they had was unique. The first time they cried and supported one another and Feliciano gave them his advice for how he dealt with death. The next time Francis smuggled in some wine and assorted hotel-sized bottles of alcohol to get buzzed on. Then Gilbert brought back Antonio's broken phone and showed everyone how to remove the battery with a small screw-driver and paperclip.

It scared the living hell out of them when the screen lit up for half a second after the battery had been removed.

They passed it off as some kind of internal battery or static, but Gilbert wasn't so easily fooled. He had taken apart plenty of electronics to kill time and earn money from fixing classmates' dropped iPods. He knew this wasn't shit to fuck with. He had a feeling a certain dead smartass was up to something.

* * *

The afterlife was a pleasant change of pace. Every day was spring and every night was clear and starry. It was miraculous how much Lovino and Antonio had to learn about each other without running out of topics. One day they spent the entire afternoon speaking of their mutual love for tomatoes, which led to an entire night of Lovino admitting he loved to garden but never had a chance to do it after his mother died and he had to help take care of his brother and go to college.

Antonio was just as thrilled to meet Lovino's family. His parents were delightful, though it was obvious he took after his mother. She was beautiful, dark-haired, and easy to anger. His father was more laidback, much like his grandfather.

And _boy_ , was his grandfather a character.

Grandpa Roma, as he asked to be called, was ecstatic to meet Antonio. He went on a tangent about how wonderful he thought the teen was and how much he meant to the family for bringing Lovino back. Lovino, of course, sputtered and turned red and screamed at his family to stop embarrassing him. It was hard to act like he didn't care with stupid damn Antonio cooing how cute he looked with the blush.

* * *

"You jerk bastard!"

Roma looked up from his knitting and his eyes twinkled. "My sweet grandson!"

"Cut the shit," Lovino hissed. "What are you trying to pull here? I don't need that idiot Antonio seeing me like that!"

"Being cute like your brother?"

Lovino sighed and turned his head. "Just stop it. I'm still getting used to it here." He turned and left the small house his grandfather 'lived' in. He had no idea how the houses got there or what the afterlife even was, physical or a state of mind, but he didn't mind it. The small house was a weird mix of elderly old man and bachelor-type objects. In the basket of assorted yarns were scattered condoms and in the refrigerator was lime Jell-O and a hot dog.

It was embarrassing enough that he lived in his own tiny home with the giddy, newly-dead idiot. Stupid Antonio keeps moving in with him! Why does he always fucking do that?

Lovino pushed aside his new feeling of being inadequate to his living brother and tried to cool his cheeks on his way to his home— _his_ home! Antonio is just a tenant again! An unwanted menace! One really good at blow j—

 _You stop that right now, brain! I fucking swear!_

A butterfly danced past his head and he shook his thoughts away, stepping extra hard into the grass. It felt more than amazing to be heavy and tied to the ground. It felt like flying. He heard bells in the distance and he reached his hand up to his hair. It was going to take a while to get used to feeling again.

* * *

Gilbert struck a pose and dramatically shook his (short) bangs from his face. "And now, I present, the new and improved… _Window to the past_!"

"Gil, that is messed up," Francis sighed. Gilbert frowned but continued to hold up the once-broken cell phone for all to view. Francis shook his head.

The albino stuck his tongue out and unlocked the phone. "Look, I fixed it! See? We can still go and look at… Toni's pictures…" The mood dropped dramatically.

"It looks nice," Francis said quietly.

They were at the Gothic house again, waiting for Feliciano to arrive. The Italian had warned them of being late, having to stay back for a while to speak to an advisor or retake a test or something they didn't care about. They sat, drinking a few wine coolers Francis snuck and waiting on the vodka Gilbert paid an older friend to buy. It felt weird to be in Antonio's old room. The alcohol only made it warm and _sad_.

They heard a ring and reached clumsily in their pockets for their cell phones, shocked when neither was lit up and buzzing. Instead they heard a familiar tone they hadn't heard in months. A specific ring tone they always nagged Antonio to change.

* * *

 _Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

 _Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

* * *

There was no caller ID, no 'restricted number' warning, no names, no pictures. The phone was ringing, singing, vibrating, and it was scaring them regardless of their knowledge that ghosts existed. But Lovino had passed on and Antonio was gone as well, they would know if their own best friend was a ghost! He would be stuck in the gym, too! He died at graduation!

…Or what if Antonio was haunting the house? What if Lovino was back?

"Why is it r-ringing?"

"I don't know, Franny," Gilbert choked out.

The song stopped and the phone went back to its silent state as before. But when it rang again, and again, they couldn't deny something was happening and they had no other option but to pick up and end this godforsaken mystery.

* * *

 _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass—_

* * *

"Hello?" Gilbert held the phone in shaking hands, clicking the speakerphone to play. "Hello?"

" _Gi-bert_?" The sound came out static and distorted. It was like going through a tunnel inside a fucking microwave. "… _y… how… I_ …"

The phone slipped from his hand, smacking the floor. The light went out and all was silent.

"Was that Toni?"

* * *

There was a silence in the Vargas-Carriedo house. Antonio called into the landline more and put the receiver down with disappointment. He frowned while Lovino stared at the phone, eyes wide. He knew it was a stupid idea to mess with the phone.

 _Let's call my number, he said! Let's see who in the afterlife has the same number as me, he said! It'll be fun, he said!_

"It sounded like Gilbert," Antonio uttered.

"Are you _fucking_ serious? These things can call the goddamn _living_? What the fuck is the point to being dead when this shit keeps happening?!" The shorter man seethed, caught between terrified and enraged. He keeps getting suckered back into this absolute bullshit.

Antonio shrugged and went back to his happy demeanor. "It's fun! We don't have to be away from our friends!"

" _My_ friends are dead. You met them. Toris said he liked your shoes. _Your_ fucking friends need to let go and let us be!"

"Is someone jealous?" The Spaniard turned to Lovino and placed a hand on his waist. He stood closer to the Italian and used his other hand to stroke his cheek.

Lovino wasn't used to physical contact anymore and any touch from Antonio was suffocating. He was doused in heat and avoided his boyfriend's gaze. "That's not it, you stupid—"

He was cut off with a kiss. Then some groping. Then heavy-petting. The rage and insults would have to wait until later because right now he was a little busy being led to the bedroom.

 _Wait, was it okay to be having gay sex in the afterlife? Is sinning okay now?_ Lovino let the worries slip away and slipped into Antonio's touch again, bells ringing in the background. He made a mental note to explore the architecture with Antonio on a later date. There had to be something Italian laying around.

* * *

It was harder than expected to convince Feliciano of what happened. The man seemed tired from his tests or meetings or whatever and only showed up to not disappoint his friends. They tried to show him the call history but nothing appeared. The empty bottles didn't help their case.

Feliciano left soon after he arrived, just wanting to get to his room and relax in bed. He went to his small shrine for Lovino, a few pictures set up on his night stand and a candle with incense. He said a quick prayer and lit the candle before turning back to his bed to try to sleep and mentally prepare himself for another day alone.

It went unnoticed that Lovino was vibrant in every picture, especially the few scattered on the floor in the gown Antonio died in. Feliciano would clean those up later and make the profound discovery soon enough. He fell asleep to the sound of sirens outside his window.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this one is as okay as the last one.**

 **Ring tone is a blatant reference to Antonio being a Nicki Minaj fan. I will never let this one go. He will forever love Nicki. "Super Bass" in case it wasn't obvious.**


	2. Remember

The news grew darker every day. Ludwig was invested in a new case the police couldn't seem to get any new leads on. He had a growing interest in pursuing criminal law or some kind of law enforcement in college. It made sense—Ludwig was strong, impossible to intimidate, and he struck fear into his fellow freshmen his first day of high school. He was smart, studious, and had a desire to make the world safer. If he couldn't stop criminals from more crime then he would work as a lawyer to convict felons or save the wrongly accused.

Yes, Ludwig took the law very seriously.

The case on the news almost every night was mind-boggling. There were murders and it was a clear serial killer; every victim had the same cause of death and peculiar burn marks on their bodies—mind you, he had to do extensive armchair detective work over the internet to even find that out, since the news stations and newspapers withheld that tidbit of information. The first bodies appeared in the woods or outside hobo camps and the newest ones were showing up in more populated areas. The worst part was when a body came up outside a bank. The security footage was evaluated by the police only to find it had been tampered with. One moment a woman was standing there, the next she was dead in a pool of blood.

Ludwig spent his time taking notes and performing internet research. It was all the same—with the exception of a few leaked photographs of the crime scenes. It was morbid but it was amazing and Ludwig was sure he could solve this case. He wasn't arrogant, he simply knew how ill-prepared their local police were. They couldn't even give Gilbert a proper parking ticket!

There were many reasons Ludwig wanted to be working for the law. An imbalance in competence was one of them.

* * *

The TV flashed bright colors as straight, loud voices boomed on. Ludwig craned his neck to see through the kitchen doorway, wanting to catch as much of the news as he could before he finished his dinner. Gilbert had made oven dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets and pizza rolls… it took the blonde an additional twenty minutes to heat up some steamed broccoli and potatoes. At least that had some substance.

 _"The body of an unidentified female was found by a local crossing guard on a park bench. When a local crossing guard saw a bird land on her and not disturb her, he went to shake it off only to find the woman had been dead."_

The oven beeped and Gilbert groaned before getting up to pull out some smiley-faced potatoes. Every German needed their daily intake of potato!

 _"Yeah, I, uh, thought the broad was just another homeless. Tired or tweaked out or somethin',"_ the Brooklyn accent didn't escape Ludwig's notice. He pulled his phone from his pocket and made a note, _**'Brooklyn – suspect?'**_

 _"Police are officially issuing a warning to all citizens to be careful when out at night and to report any suspicious behavior or information about the victims or the perpetrator. It is advised women avoid being out and alone if possible."_

It was a serial killer, that was for sure. Multiple women had died, all young adults. Ludwig made sure to Google all the released identities or collect information on the victims. Without their parents around he had free range on all the office supplies to make his charts and copy reports. Their parents were away visiting family in Berlin, leaving Ludwig to nerd out and Gilbert to… microwave tater-tots for every other meal.

They were both in their prime.

Ludwig finished his food and rinsed his plate in the sink. He shuddered at his brother who had been reusing disposable cups and plates for days. The TV was still going and he entered the living room to continue watching the news, finding the murder segment to already be over and changed to _a cat sleeping in a hotpot_ fluff piece.

* * *

 _"What?!"_

Feliciano checked the locks on his apartment door for the thousandth time, phone in hand.

 _"Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, it happened right down the street. There are cops all over the place!"

 _"What… what else do you know?"_

Feliciano could hear the sheepishness in his friend's voice. "It was a man, so I don't think it was your serial killer. I doubt it's the same guy, he'd have to be in two places at once. I don't really know much more about it but the police seem pretty upset."

 _"Someone was killed, Feliciano. Of course the police are upset! Anyone in their right mind would be upset!"_

* * *

"Hola!" Antonio greeted, overly happy. Before him stood a man with blonde hair that reached just past his ears and had a serious face. "I'm Antonio, but you can call me Toni!"

"…Vash."

"That's a very nice name!" The Spaniard smiled. "Welcome to the afterlife! There are plenty of houses to take and if you need your family, you can easily find a grandparent somewhere!"

The Swiss man rolled his eyes and seemed rather unimpressed with the world. It looked the same, though not as loud. The man left and went on his way, searching the world for himself. After he was gone, Lovino walked up on the grassy plain and approached Antonio.

"Most people figure it out when they arrive."

"Yeah, but I like greeting newcomers! I used to go door to door with my mom to greet new neighbors."

"Well, stop it. You won't have the time to say _'Hi, I'm Antonio and I'm a jackass'_ to everyone."

"That lady earlier seemed to like it here."

Lovino's face paled. "How bad does life have to be to _like_ being dead?"

Antonio shrugged and let go of the topic.

* * *

The bells went off again that night. It was irking Lovino to hear them when he hadn't even noticed them until recently, the first time being when he saw Antonio again. He heard the bells ringing throughout the world and he was exploring the new place, as his grandfather advised him to do. He followed the bells and he was led up the hill where he was met with the sight of that tan idiot waking up.

What he felt was a mixture of pure joy and deep worry. Antonio was there! But… that would mean that he _died_.

That night he went to bed after a huge dinner of pasta and wine, filled with the ominous feeling of knowing when he heard the bells again. This time they rung louder and for longer. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

It had been leaked who the newest victim was. She was another average person according to Ludwig's research. Her only internet presence was a Facebook account and a few tweets. The women worked at the local grocery store— _**'body placement – intentional homeless appearance?'**_

It was fascinating in a morbid sense. Ludwig followed many blogs and expanded his research, trying to find the similarities between assorted murder cases. If he had been part of the team investigating this he would surely catch the killer in a week, tops!

"No. Don't get arrogant," Ludwig scolded himself. He took a sip from his coffee and turned his attention back to the chart he made on his dry-erase board. It was like he'd seen on crime shows. There were pictures he printed of the victims with written descriptions linked to a question mark—the killer—in an attempt to keep track of this. "Arrogance is how every killer is caught. It won't take long before he messes up."

* * *

There was another arrival in the afterlife. On their way to a picnic, Antonio and Lovino came across a young girl wandering around. This time Lovino relented and they approached her, taking in how scared she looked.

She was a young girl with her hair in curls on the side of her head. Antonio sat with her and explained the afterlife— _as if he knew everything already_. Her face barely changed, still appearing frightened. She understood she died and she didn't fight Antonio, like others did, that life had ended. She actually knew she was dead, in another realm, without having to be told. She knew she was dead. She knew she wasn't asleep. The acceptance on her face made Lovino's heart stand still.

In a small voice, she asked, "How did you die?"

Antonio exchanged a quick look with Lovino, thinking this was some way to help the girl cope. "I had a brain aneurysm."

They both turned to Lovino. "Uh. Accident. I fell down the stairs and hit my head."

The girl stared. "Who pushed you?"

Lovino startled. "What? No one _pushed_ me, I fell. I was dizzy and tripped." They were silent, not knowing what to say. _I guess I'll be the fucking adult here and get this shit sorted out. Damn it, Antonio._ "Did someone push you?"

She only nodded. More bells chimed in.

* * *

 **A/N : This isn't as compelling to me as "We'd Be Together" was so it'll take a while to write chapters that aren't hella short and lame :/ BUT THAT DAY WILL COME.**

 **Ludwig is, like, 16. He's into law and crime... but he's like 16 so he doesn't know everything like he'd imagine. He's more confident than cocky. Ludwig wants to do good and help prevent more death, even if that means he has to work around the police.**

 **The comments of the police being incompetent in their city does not reflect my views on the police. It's just motivation to Ludwig to do his online detective work.**

* * *

 **I'm also preparing another story to post. It's almost finished, around 20 chapters ( _still being revised so the chapter count isn't final_ ). I wrote it last year when I was in college and it's just been sitting on my computer.**

 **So, for fans of it, stay tuned for a new story about depressed Feliciano struggling after an abrupt change in his shitty life. It's kind of generic angsty whump stuff, but whatever, guilty pleasures are guilty pleasures. This was written before my love of Spamano bloomed, otherwise it probably would have been about Lovino instead. Whoops.**

* * *

 **Chapters will be slow to come but I'll try my best to make it worth it.**


	3. This Life

**A/N : I haven't updated this since June. That's such bullshit.**

* * *

The murder count was rising, now with the anomaly of a single male victim… that they knew of. And now there was a little girl involved. It made Ludwig sick to think that this psychopath had resorted to killing _children_. He wanted to clear his head of this and, for the first time, went with his brother to the weekly gathering at the Gothic house. Unfortunately for him he wouldn't be able to let this go.

During the meeting, Feliciano was shaking and visibly upset. He was even _easier_ to spook. It was clear the recent murder near his apartment was bothering him. It got to the point that the Beilschmidts told him just to stay with them for the time being.

Feliciano didn't feel safe. He _wasn't_ safe. There was a murderer running around and he had no other defense system than to start screaming and running, which obviously didn't work for the others. He decided, after the kind offer to stay with his German friends, to ask them about self-defense. Gilbert had been excited to finally have something to do (avoiding finding a summer job because he was about to go off to college). It was a good idea to Ludwig, though he hoped Feliciano would never have to fight off someone.

Nothing eventful happened at the meeting and Feliciano left with Ludwig and Gilbert to their house. He was unusually attentive and noticed every little noise he ignored before. When they arrived at the house, he was sure to remind Ludwig a few times to check the locks or the windows and, _hey wait, did you do that lock? The one on the top? You did?_

He was told where they kept the old aluminum baseball bats so he would feel better protected. He didn't feel truly comfortable until Ludwig relented and said he could stay in his room— _"in a sleeping bag, on the floor! No cuddling!"_

* * *

Lovino groaned and held his hands over his ears as he and Antonio walked across the plush grass that took over the land between his and his grandfather's small homes. They lived in an area much like a simple village, where houses were brick or wooden and the streets were dirty and gravel rather than paved. There were more modern areas in the afterlife, like the city that was never disgraced with smoke or noise, but they preferred their small homes.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Lovino growled, voice drowning in the constant ringing of bells. "Where's the fucking hunchback and how can I re-kill him?!"

"WHAT?" Antonio called, unable to hear past the hand towels he had taped around his head. "YOU NEED TO SPEAK UP!"

"FUCK YOU."

When they finally reached Grandpa Roma's house they had let themselves in, certain the obnoxious bells would mute their knocks. The old man was sitting alone in his armchair, happily knitting something that looked like a sweater.

He looked up at the movement and smiled dopily. "Lovi! Toni!"

Lovino's scowl did nothing to stop his grandfather's chipper tone. He lowered his arms and rubbed at his sore muscles. Antonio struggled to get the tape out of his hair.

"Nonno, what the fuck is going on?" the Italian asked, careful not to speak too loudly with his temporarily damaged hearing. "You've been here longer than I have. What's with these goddamn bells?"

The older man's face fell and he set his knitting aside. "Why don't you boys come sit down."

The young lovers exchanged curious looks and padded across the floor, avoiding stray knitting needles or peanut shells, and sat on the loveseat that was covered in cat fur.

"The bell tower rings, normally, twice a day in our area. You two haven't had the time to explore the afterlife, but it's much bigger than earth. This place never stops expanding and growing more little towns and homes."

Antonio looked excited for story time. "What about the bell tower, Grandpa Roma?"

"I was curious about it when I first arrived here, too. I asked around when I noticed there wasn't a pattern to it and it didn't matter what time of day it was when it rang. I spoke to a friend of mine—he's very smart—and he told me… The bell tower _only_ rings when there's a new arrival here."

 _New arrival? That shit only goes off when someone fucking dies?_

"You can understand why it would bother some of us to hear it… go off so _frequently_. There are towers in other towns and cities. When you die, you arrive here in a certain spot. Lovi, you and Toni and myself died in the same city—in the same area—which is why we all came here, to the village. That Toris friend of yours first arrived closer to where the city is."

"Okay, so what?" Lovino asked.

"What I'm saying, Lovino," Roma took a deep breath before continuing. "Is people from our home are dying _more_ than they used to. Something _bad_ is happening to the living right now."

 _Huh. I wasn't expecting that._

"Excuse me, Grandpa?" Antonio stood up and watched the older man's face, ready to catch whatever his face might give away. "Is it possible to speak to someone on the other side?"

Roma's demeanor changed and he stood as well, giving Antonio a reflected look of wonder. "It's happened, but it's not common. Why?"

A smile broke out on Antonio's face.

* * *

The meetings at the Gothic House were cancelled for the time being. They had changed location to Gilbert's house, until the random deaths stopped at least. It wasn't the same and it didn't carry the same weight as gathering in Antonio's old room, but it'll do.

Francis agreed to still meet up with Gilbert and Feliciano, regardless of location. He wouldn't admit it but he did feel much safer to be with his friends. His strong friends. His strong, German, totally ripped friends who frequented the gym three times a week.

They had gathered in the living room to watch television and tease Ludwig for taking notes during the news. The death rates kept rising and there was no sign of catching whoever was doing this. Despite the company, everyone felt unnerved that so many people were being killed with no real suspects. It was reasoned that a good amount of deaths were copycat murders, which made this ever more horrifying.

Everyone was being killed. Everyone was killing.

"Jesus," Gilbert mumbled, ready to change the channel. "Francis, where did you get your mace? I think the rest of us need some. _Man_ mace, but your _girly_ mace."

"It's not girly!"

"It's in a pink case!"

Francis flushed. "It still blinds whoever's trying to attack…"

Normally Feliciano would have giggled at the teasing but he was feeling on edge from all of this. He was already easy to startle, and now _this_! Lovino would know what to do. Big brothers always knew best.

This thought was shortly followed by ringing, which scared the ever living fuck out of everyone since the ringing came from the dead, deactivated cell phone they kept in a drawer under the living room TV.

* * *

 _Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

 _Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

 _Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?_

 _Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

* * *

"You were serious?!" Feliciano shrieked and jumped into Ludwig's lap, gripping his broad shoulders tightly.

Ludwig tensed and did what he could to control his rising rage. "What are you talking about?!"

Gilbert and Francis nervously shuffled their feet and played with the cushions on the couch.

"Bruder!"

The albino teen startled. "TONI IS TRYING TO CONTACT US FROM THE DEAD!"

"By calling his own phone? What kind of idiot does that?"

Francis shrugged. "It's something he'd do. Probably wants to see if anyone else in Heaven has the same number as him."

Ludwig leaned his head back and took a few calming breaths. " _Gott_ , I hope you're _both_ adopted." He gently shoved the cowering Italian off his lap and onto Francis before he stepped a few feet towards the TV stand to retrieve the buzzing and singing phone. He would gladly answer a call from beyond the grave if it meant stopping this fucking Nicki Minaj song.

He did feel cold shivers running up his spine once the smartphone was in his hand and he saw the lit screen along with the battery symbol, which was red and at zero percent. The caller ID was completely blank and he took the plunge and finally answered it.

"Hello?" His ears were immediately assaulted by the loud, clanging static his brother had heard before.

 _"Lu-wig? Hola! It's Toni!"_

* * *

 **A/N: I was going through my stories and I was like "wow, this one hasn't been updated in fucking forever." So now it's updated.**

 _ **And goddamn it, I'm not letting this baby starve to death.**_

 **SOME REITERATING : This is _supernatural_ murder mystery, which I've never done, so it'll be rough!**

 **CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER. LESS THAN 2K IS BULLSHIT. _(For me, I mean. I don't care if other people do less than 2k but it's my goal per chapter. My other stories generally follow the 2k guideline)_**

 **I've never completed a sequel (my other one is also malnourished from lack of updates, "Twitch"). So, it's going to be rough.**

 **BUT I've recently posted "We'd Be Together" to AO3, so I've got it back on my mind! _I'm not going to let this story go months before another update!_**

* * *

 ** _I'm also now into Supernatural, which I hadn't seen when I first created "We'd Be Together" and "Save My Life." The show may influence the story, but I try to be good about leaving a note when I borrow ideas or such._**


End file.
